Back to the Black
by apoena.bruna
Summary: Será que entre tantos segredos eles podem sobreviver? Quando Draco Malfoy resolveu em dizer aos pais que estava namorando ele não fazia ideia na enrascada que estava se metendo. Drama que qualquer família pode vir a passar... mas foi justo a dele... UA
1. Lies

"Senhora Malfoy... eu sinto muito." O médico oncologista Dr. Yorek olhou com muita pena para aquela bela mulher diante dele. Narcisa tem um magnetismo todo particular, linda pele, olhos violetas e os cabelos louros, de uma sedosidade impar. Uma magnífica mulher, mesmo que houvesse um gelo glacial no olhar.

"Está tudo bem." Respondeu a loura brincando com o papel que tem nas mãos. A voz saiu em um sussurro misterioso, e apesar da mascara de indiferença, o médico podia perceber um tremor na pele, a única indicação que ela demonstrou de abalo com uma notícia tão terrível.

"A senhora sabe que hoje em dia há tratamentos eficazes... as cirurgias... a quimioterapia..." começou um tanto hesitante a dizer novamente todo o processo do tratamento que a esperaria, mas ela o calou com um simples olhar.

"Não haverá tratamento para mim. Eu me recuso. Se eu tenho de morrer, eu vou morrer." Se levantando. "Obrigada pelo seu tempo e preocupação doutor, não vou esquecer, o mencionarei no meu testamento." Dando passos decididos na direção da porta de saída do consultório.

O médico ficou apenas a vendo sair, quis trazê-la a realidade, explicar-lhe que as coisas não precisavam ser daquela forma. Mas ela é a paciente. E ele tem um dever moral com ela, ninguém saberia através dele o que ela tem.

- D & H - D & H - D & H - D & H - D & H -

Narcisa entrou no carro, seu jaguar branco, jogou a bolsa e os exames no banco do passageiro, colocou o cinto e antes de conseguir dar a partida no carro, desandou a chorar. Chorar como ela nunca havia chorado antes. Nem quando descobriu sobre o caso de Lúcio, e para trás, nem sequer no dia do seu casamento ou teve seu único filho, ou mesmo quando passou por todas as agonias de uma mãe de primeira viagem.

Simplesmente se considera uma mulher forte. Que não desaba. Mas aquilo... Quando deu por si já estava em desespero. Soluçando e batendo com a testa na direção, em ponto de histeria. Câncer. Uma palavra tão feia, tão... definitiva. Ela tem um câncer em alto estágio de evolução, que já havia se espalhado para várias áreas do seu corpo. Ela precisava fazer várias cirurgias para retirar um fígado, o útero completo – alias, de onde começou toda essa agonia - bexiga, um pulmão. Iriam mutilá-la por inteiro e ainda sim... ela morreria.

Seu casamento já estava por um fio, ela já havia confrontado Lúcio sobre a amante, ele não disse quem é ela, mas deixou claro que se ela o pressionasse, iria pedir o divorcio e ficaria com a outra mulher. "Agora ele vai tê-la sem sequer ter que enfrentar o divórcio, vai ter a mulher que quer, e vai ficar com tudo..." falando consigo mesma, amarga. Maldito bastardo! Maldito bastardo! Chorou mais ainda. Sentindo uma pena incrível de si mesma. Pensando como iria contar para ele. Pior, muito pior, como iria contar para Draco? Como iria dizer ao filho de 16 anos que ela iria morrer, e o pai colocaria outra mulher no seu lugar? Em um divórcio, ela iria lutar com unhas e dentes pelo filho... mas morta... estaria sem o seu pequeno tesouro. Não iria ver Draco formar-se, casar-se, ter seus filhos... nunca iria segurar o netinho ou netinha nos braços. Nunca... E o desespero tomou de conta de Narcisa.

- D & H - D & H - D & H - D & H - D & H -

Draco está roendo as unhas terrivelmente, e ele já havia superado a mania! Aquele jantar está mais estranho do que o habitual, o pai parecia nervoso como se quisesse dizer algo, mas está se segurando. A mãe pálida, com olheiras e olhos vermelhos. Ela esteve chorando? Draco nunca vira a mãe chorar, mas... Será que é a melhor hora? Tantas dúvidas.

Lúcio olhou para o filho. "Draco? Quer nos dizer alguma coisa, filho?" a voz tensa, como se o filho houvesse descoberto o seu segredinho sujo. Ele viu Narcisa voltar para casa arrasada. Será que ela descobriu quem é a sua amante? Deus! Por favor, não! Por favor! Aquele jantar está sendo uma tortura!

Draco olhou para o pai, e abriu a boca. Iria admitir toda a verdade, ele é corajoso! Ele é! "Estou namorando...", mas não completou, viu a mudança na mesa. Os olhos do pai se iluminaram e a mãe desandou a chorar, mas dessa vez, é de felicidade, dá pra dizer pelo sorriso molhado dela.

"Oh, meu deus! Draco! Que notícia maravilhosa! Oh, filho!" Narcisa levantou da mesa e correu para o filho quase levando tudo no percurso, mas quem se importa? Seu filho está namorando, talvez com a futura esposa dele!

Talvez para qualquer outra família isso fosse uma notícia trivial, mas não para aquela. Draco sempre fora muito reservado, quase nunca fazia grandes revelações da sua vida. E nunca, absolutamente nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse por garotas. Ele tem duas melhores amigas e um amigo, e o seu circulo de amizades termina por aí.

"Que é isso gente..." o loirinho deu um sorriso super sem-graça, mas abraçou a mãe, sentia que ela precisa mais do que tudo, de um bom abraço. Lúcio para a sua surpresa levantou também e beijou a testa de Draco.

"Estou tão feliz por você, Draco! Traga a moça aqui! Quero conhecer imediatamente a garota que roubou o coração do meu filhote!" E ele pareceu remoçar vinte anos, até porque Narcisa o abraçou também, como se Draco houvesse acabado de dizer que passou para medicina, como os pais viviam lhe pressionando.

O garoto não teve coragem de estragar aquela felicidade toda. Logo foi cercado pelos dois para que ele lhes contasse como é a moça, quantos anos ela tem, quem são os pais, onde ela estuda, como a conheceu... Ele ficou tonto com tantas perguntas.

"Calma gente... então, ela é uma moça ótima, eu a conheço há muito tempo. E vocês vão saber no momento certo!" Respondeu o melhor que podia, sabendo que está mentindo a cada sílaba que escorria da sua boca, mas sem conseguir parar a si mesmo.

"oh, não faça suspense, Draco!" Narcisa reclamando logo, ela quer muito conhecer a moça. "Vamos eu preciso de detalhes!" insistindo.

"Viu! É por isso que eu nunca conto nada para vocês! Já disse que vou apresentar no momento certo! Mas que coisa! Perdi até a fome!" Levantando intempestivamente da mesa, senti-se um crápula por falar daquele jeito com os pais, que o olharam assustados, mas foi necessário. Correu escadas acima e se trancou no quarto. "E agora? O que eu vou fazer?" gemendo enquanto se cobria com o edredom."Harry vai me matar! Pior! Vai terminar comigo!" e depois da noite que passaram juntos... ele não podia viver sem o namorado.

Continua...

Anh, talvez esteja meio confuso, está sem beta, então, se alguém quiser discutir a história e me ajudar, eu fico feliz.

E claro, comentários são bem-vindo ^^


	2. Making a big lie and telling the truth

"Você perdeu o juízo?" Um grito fino feminino vindo do viva-voz do celular.

"Draco! Você não pode estar falando sério! Isso é insano até mesmo para você." Outra voz feminina histérica no telefone, é uma conferencia.

"Oh, por favor? É querer demais que as minhas duas melhores amigas possam me ajudar agora? Eu preciso de uma namorada! Uma de mentirinha para apresentar para os meus pais. Uma de vocês seria legal!" Sinceramente, qual é o drama todo?

"Draco, eu estou praticamente noiva! Não posso, sinto muito, não posso!" essa foi a voz histeria número um, Pansy Parkinson. Ela já namora há dois anos o melhor amigo de Draco, Blaise, e Draco já sabia que ela diria não, mas também sabia que ela iria ficar magoada se ele não a incluísse na sua 'longa' lista de canditadas em potencial para namorada-fake.

"Draco... por mais que eu queira te ajudar..." A voz histeria número dois, Astória Greenglass, começou a falar, mas ele a interrompeu rudemente.

"mas afinal de contas, que tipo de amiga você é? Eu estou pedindo um simples favor. Já se esqueceu do que eu fiz por você?" irritado. E sentiu a moça titubear, e então soube que venceu.

"Draco... você não tem idéia do que está me pedindo..." ela falou em um tom de nervosismo que quase fez o loiro desconfiar de algo, se ele não estivesse tão ocupado sentindo pena dele mesmo e do problema 'quem-eu-apresento-para-meus-pais'. Drama-queem da semana.

"Eu tenho plena noção! Você que está sendo a mais egoísta das pessoas." Rosnando para ela, mesmo já sabendo que a moça concordou, para o bem ou para o mal. Ela não podia ignorar um pedido dele, se ele a chantageia com o que ele fez por ela ano passado.

"Draco, você não está esquecendo-se de consultar alguém não? Hum? Um tal rapaz de 17 anos, moreno e de olhos verdes?" Pansy tentando fazer o amigo voltar à realidade, e também livrar a amiga da maior saia-justa da vida dela.

"Oh, por favor!" Draco fez pouco caso do lembrete. "Não vai machucar o que ele nunca vai saber, okay? Foi uma péssima idéia eu resolver falar para os meus pais sobre eu estar namorando, sinceramente, não sei o que estava pensando! Mas agora já foi, e eu preciso de uma garota bonita, rica e inteligente para apresentar para eles. Pronto, vai ser um jantar e todos nós ficamos livres! Eu digo que o namoro terminou uma semana depois!" É o seu plano perfeito, Harry não precisa saber de nada.

"Perfeito. Então, isso não vai sair daqui, certo?" Astória com quase desespero na voz. "Draco, não é nada pessoal, está bem? Você é o carinha mais lindo da escola, todo mundo acha, incluindo o seu namorado, mas é que..."

"Eu sei, Astória, eu sei... estou pedindo muito" Ele acalmou para falar direito com ela. "Mas você sabe que se não fosse um caso de vida ou morte eu não estaria te incomodando com isso! Juro pra você! Então... quinta-feira, as sete eu vou te buscar. E ninguém vai saber, quando voltarmos às aulas nós já teremos 'rompido', ninguém pode saber!" Ao menos ninguém saberia por Draco, nem por Astória. "Nem Blaise! Ele não iria me deixar esquecer isso por anos!" Draco complementou, falando isso especialmente para Pansy não ir contar para o namorado sobre o seu contratempo.

"Ah, gente, acham que eu sou fofoqueira, é? Não vou falar! Acho isso uma loucura, mas não vou falar para ninguém, nem pra o Blaise!" Pansy na realidade está sentindo meio que pena da amiga... Mas nem tanto, agora ela teria uma plena noção de realidade, quem sabe isso a fizesse acordar?

"Ótimo! Combinado então! Tenho que ir, tchau!"Desligou o celular. São 3 da manhã. E está discutindo com as amigas desde 1 da manhã, quando teve a brilhante idéia – claro, todas as suas idéias são brilhantes – de falar com Astória e Pansy sobre a namorada-fake. Agora é só torcer pra ninguém descobrir. Seria apenas uma semana de mentira. O que os olhos vêem o coração não sente, certo?

Certo?

- D & H - D & H - D & H - D & H - D & H -

Narcisa sabia que precisava contar para Lúcio antes de encarar Draco. Então duas noites depois do jantar que Draco fez seu grande anuncio, ela chegou para o marido no quarto deles. Viu Lúcio se arrumando, parecia para todos os efeitos que ele teria uma reunião de negócios a tratar pela sua firma de advocacia, mas Narcisa sabe a verdade.

"Precisamos conversar." Ela começou, controlada como sempre, tirando um fio inexistente do rosto, arrumando o cabelo em movimentos fluidos e graciosos.

"Estou de saída, Narcisa." Lucio e a esposa já estavam tendo tantos problemas que ele sequer agüentar ficar perto dela. Ele precisa da sua amante, precisa da sua presença jovem e refrescante, do seu cheiro e corpo inexperiente.

"É importante, Lúcio." Dessa vez o controle soando um tanto artificial.

"É sobre Draco? Porque eu só vou conversar com você, se o assunto for o nosso filho." Gelado. Ultimamente as coisas entre eles dois são assim, distante e fria. Sexo, já havia mais de dois anos que ele não partilhava da cama da mulher, ela não poderia culpá-lo exatamente por ele procurar diversão fora, mesmo que fosse por conta de uma diversãozinha a toa que houvesse feito com que Narcisa o proibisse de tocá-la.

"Não... é sobre mim." E foi o tremor em sua voz que denunciou a Lucio que a conversa seria longa e difícil.

"Se for sobre... aquele assunto, por favor, esqueça. Vamos continuar casados para o bem do nosso filho e você não tem que se preocupar com dinheiro ou sobre o que suas amigas vão dizer. Não vai mudar nada. É só você saber se comportar e mantiver a boca fechada." Soando antipático e impaciente. "Agora se me dá licença eu tenho um compromisso inadiável!" Saindo do quarto, mas controlado o suficiente para não bater a porta.

Deixou Narcisa ali, no meio do quarto se sentindo intrusa na vida do próprio marido. Se sentindo... A outra. Ela andou de um lado para o outro, e então ficou decidida. Aquela mulher, seja ela quem fosse, não iria lhe tirar o marido, não antes do tempo, ao menos. Até mesmo suportaria estar outra vez com ele na cama, mas não iria ser trocada. Mesmo que Lucio insistisse que ele não iria pedir o divórcio... E se ele se apaixonasse? E se ele descobrisse que Draco já tem idade o suficiente para lidar com pais divorciados? Não! Não mesmo! Correu atrás do marido, rápido o bastante para conseguir pará-lo quando ele já estava se dirigindo a garagem.

"Por favor, Lucio, não me faça implorar!"Mas já implorando.

"Narcisa! Desde quando se tornou uma mulher tão insistente e sem classe?" Impaciente demais, com um movimento a tirando da frente dele.

"Estou com câncer, Lucio! Por favor..." Sentindo as lágrimas descerem quentes pelas faces, elas tinham gosto de humilhação. Mas fez com que o marido parasse a encarasse e ficasse pálido, chocado.

"O que disse? Câncer? O que? Narcisa!" A olhando como se a mulher houvesse inventado tudo aquilo de propósito, como se com aquilo fosse impedi-lo de sair de casa. Mas não, ele a conhecia melhor do que aquilo, já estavam juntos há quase 18 anos. É muito tempo para saber quando alguém diz algo para valer ou apenas para chamar atenção. E é para valer.

"Por favor, vamos para o quarto, não vamos conversar aqui... Draco..." A voz da loura humilde, evitando olhar diretamente no rosto do marido. Ela está mortificada. Teve que praticamente usar a doença para impedir o marido de ir ao encontro da outra mulher. Se sente tão fracassada!

"Sim, claro! Draco!" Lembrando agora que aquela é a mãe do seu único filho, seu único e precioso filho, e se ele descobrisse... Não poderiam agüentar uma nova crise depressiva dele.

Entraram os dois de volta na casa, ambos calados e pálidos, andando com passos moderados, mas tiques de nervosismo vinham de ambos os lados. Quando finalmente alcançaram o quarto deles e Lucio passou a chave na porta, Narcisa se permitiu desabar, sentou na cama e cobriu o rosto, chorando novamente. O marido foi até ela e lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos.

"Minha lua... o que houve?" Fazia anos que ela não ouvia o apelido carinhoso vindo dele, o apelido de quando ambos se amavam, surgido de quando ela esperava Draco.

"Fiz exames Lucio, já há muito tempo eu venho fazendo exames. Tenho câncer no útero. Lembra que primeiro eu não conseguia engravidar novamente... e então descobrimos aqueles nódulos. Pois bem, eu os tive novamente, só que dessa vez... malíguinos. E eles se espalharam, estão em todo o meu corpo. E mesmo que eu faça a químio, mesmo que eu faça cirurgias... eu ainda sim vou morrer." Soluçando, acabou abraçando o outro, e sendo confortada por ele.

"Meu deus... Narcisa... meu deus!" A voz fraca, a abraçando com força. Qualquer desavença que possa ter dito com ela, nunca, jamais imaginou um sofrimento daqueles para ela, nem para a família deles. "Mas tem de haver alguma coisa! Tem de haver algum tratamento, eu vou buscar o melhor médico do mundo, vamos para o melhor hospital, vamos lutar! Eu vou estar ao seu lado, minha querida." Se postando ao lado da esposa, porque nesse momento voltou a ser apenas o marido dela.

"Não, Lucio... não... é tarde demais para mim." Balançando a cabeça, infeliz. "Descobri tarde demais..."

"Narcisa, não! E Draco? O que eu vou dizer para ele? Que vamos apenas assistir a mãe dele morrer sem fazermos nada? Por favor, minha querida, se houve qualquer chance, qualquer mínima chance..." Ele pegou na mão dela suplicante, tenso com a situação.

"Draco... ele vai superar, ele vai ter você, vai ter sua nova esposa... mas eu... Lucio, eu vou morrer sem ver meu filho se casar e ter seus próprios filhos. Eu vou morrer..." Desabando no choro de novo. E pela primeira vez naquela noite, Lucio Malfoy ficou sem palavras.

- D & H - D & H - D & H - D & H - D & H –

Harry Potter não é um carinha paciente. Nunca foi. Ele sabe o que quer, e vai atrás. Foi assim que aconteceu quando ele viu aquela criaturinha loira e linda no jogo de basquete no torneio entre escolas. Harry está no quarto ano, tem 17 anos, perto de 18 já, e é o cestinha da sua escola Grifinória. E Draco era do time rival, Sonserina, mas infelizmente não competiu, estava com um machucado no braço. Mas isso não impediu que Harry o encarasse a cada 5 minutos, e qualquer movimento do loiro era o suficiente para ele desfocar do jogo, o que claro, fez o seu time perder.

"É sua culpa, sabia?" Chegando-se ao loiro, na festinha de comemoração da escola dele, no mesmo clube, depois do jogo.

"Minha? E como seria possível se eu sequer joguei?" O loiro perguntou de volta, curioso.

"Ora, você me distraiu jogando esse cabelo para trás da orelha, sorrindo, respirando, torcendo pelo seu time... custava olhar pra mim também?" Muito direto, e sempre com um sorriso cínico no rosto, o que fez Draco corar de uma forma absolutamente adorável.

"Hei! Para com isso!" Sem graça. Mas então, mordeu os lábios e encarou os olhos verdes de volta. "Quem disse que eu não olhei pra você também?" Ousado, ganhando um sorriso de vitória do moreno e um convite para irem até um lugar mais 'calmo'.

Quando estavam no muro por trás do ginásio, com Draco nos braços, os lábios grudados e a sua língua desvendando todos os mistérios e delícias da boca do outro, Harry soube que fez a coisa certa. Aquele é um troféu bem melhor para se levar para casa. Muito melhor. Draco tinha um cheio que lembra flores silvestres, e um gosto frutal na boca, a respiração quente dele, e a forma como fica corado e envergonhado, só deixa o moreno mais atiçado. Depois de vários encontros Harry quis namorar ele. O loiro, claro, corou... E acabou aceitando. A primeira noite de sexo deles foi confusa, dolorida para o loiro e Harry desejou que ela fosse mais especial, mas sabia que a culpa disso foi sua e da sua impaciência.

Está pensando nisso quando olha pela milésima vez para o relógio. Draco está atrasado! E periga terrivelmente ele não vir. O loirinho está lhe ignorando a uma semana. E Harry está sentindo um nó no estomago, como se fosse sua culpa. Será que o loiro odiou tanto assim fazer sexo com ele, e agora não quer mais lhe ver pensando que iriam transar de novo? Bem, claro que iriam transar de novo, mas Harry espera sinceramente que a noite não seja tão desastrosa de novo.

"Harry... calma, garoto." Palavras favoritas do pai, mas pura perca de tempo, Harry não sabe o significado da palavra paciência.

Os pais são perfeitamente felizes com o que e quem o filho é. São liberais e fecham os olhos para todas as escolhas do filho, para não interferirem em nada. Dão conselhos e camisinhas para ele, mas só se metiam até aí. Se o rapaz queria fazer sexo com o namorado no quarto, tudo bem! Contato que jurasse para os pais que havia se protegido, está tudo na mais perfeita paz.

"Estou levando um bolo pai! Mas ele está enganado se pensa que pode me fazer de idiota! Não vai escapar assim tão fácil!" Irritado já pensando em pedir ajuda a Ron para seqüestrar o loirinho da casa dele, e o trazer, nem que fosse amarrado, para o seu quarto.

"Harry!" James balança a cabeça. "Espere mais meia hora antes de pensar besteira sim?" Rindo e bagunçando os cabelos propositalmente bagunçados do filho, o fazendo reclamar sobre 'estragar seu charme natural'.

"Meia hora..." Prometendo.

Continua...


End file.
